Carta Para Um Anjo
by Sayuzinha
Summary: Hikaru encontra um carta de Kaoru, e assim sua despedida.Mas...Por que? HxK Yaoi *-*


Segunda fic de Ouran!Só que essa é Yaoi XD

Espero que gostem!

**Carta Para Um Anjo**

Hikaru entrou de em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Estava vazio e dava uma sensação de que nunca ninguém tivesse sequer pisado ali.Estava com uma atmosfera tão estranha...Hikaru estava há horas procurando Kaoru, que havia sumido.

"Ele não deve ter ido tão longe"-Pensou Hikaru paranóico.

Jogou-se em sua própria cama e assim fitou o seu teto durante horas. Pensamentos vinham e iam, mas sempre a imagem de Kaoru invadia sua mente. Não sabia bem o que pensar, portanto achou melhor dormir.

Quando virou-se para o lado que costumava dormir Kaoru, encontrou um envelope branco. Grande, volumoso e formal. Na mesma hora, Hikaru pegou o envelope e sentou curioso. O que será que ali tinha?Pelo que ele lembrava aquilo não estava ali antes. Abriu com leveza, como se aquilo pudesse apaziguar as palavras que ali pudessem estar escritas. Abriu o envelope e percebeu que continham algumas folhas.

"Mas que diabos..."-Parou de pensar na hora, assim que começou a ler as primeiras linhas.

_Querido Hikaru,_

_Se agora você está lendo essas linhas, é porque eu já não estou mais por perto. Não lhe contarei como fiz para a carta chegar até você, pois isso seria... Bom, deixa pra lá, acho que isso não importa agora._

_Hikaru, você se lembra bem de tudo o que passamos?Dos riscos, das falhas, das brincadeiras, dos choros e dos sorrisos que passamos juntos?Acho que não... Até porque nem eu lembro de todos, são muitas lembranças juntas, desde que nascemos. Alias caso você não se lembre meu irmão, nós somos gêmeos e nascemos juntos. Redundância isso, não é?Foi só pra te lembrar, caso tenha esquecido._

_Bem, mas eu lembro da maioria das coisas que passamos juntos. Lembro de nós dois pequenos, brincando de correr pela casa, das nossas travessuras, brincadeiras e, principalmente, lembro da nossa solidão. Uma vez você falou para mim que a pior solidão é a solidão a dois. Isso me doeu tanto!Na época, eu não consegui lhe dizer, apenas sorri para ti, triste. O que eu podia fazer, já que você se sentia só ao meu lado?Nada, apenas rezar para que, algum dia tudo desse certo na sua vida e ao mesmo tempo, eu sair da sua, de uma forma que nenhum de nós se machucasse. Talvez você não se machucasse tanto, mas meu coração estaria ferido para sempre, isso não teria volta, eu tenho certeza. Você foi a pessoa que eu sempre confiei, sempre amei e idolatrei.Por mim, poderíamos ficar para sempre com a porta fechada, desde que eu estivesse com você.O melhor irmão do mundo é o meu, isso eu sempre afirmei com tamanha convicção que chegava a me assustar.Mas sempre quando eu via você falar isso, sua voz era fraca e rouca, hesitante, como sempre.As vezes eu duvidava se você realmente me amava Hikaru...As vezes não, sempre.Sempre no clube de anfitriões, quando fazíamos nossa "cena de amor fraternal", você parecia tão distante...Parecia que faltava algo...E isso tem me incomodado.Você gostava de mim Hikaru?Se a resposta for sim, só tenho a lhe dizer: Se você gostava de mim, eu te amava. Amava mais que tudo, me mataria por você, venderia minha alma por você. Tudo, mas tudo mesmo, só por você. Você era quem me dava esperanças para sorrir, que me dava forças para andar e ânimos para respirar. Quando eu olhava para aquele túnel escuro na minha frente, eu só via você. Você lá na frente, refletindo a luz do sol com a sua própria, numa fantástica guerra de luz. Hikaru... Se tivesse alguma forma que eu pudesse te denominar, seria um anjo. Não porque você é especial e blá, como todos os outros sempre usam de uma forma tão errada... Você é meu anjo porque me salvou, e tem me salvado até então. De corpo e alma, estava sempre purificado, porque você estava no meu lado, sempre e sempre, embora eu sempre achasse que você nunca ligasse para mim mesmo... Não estou escrevendo isso para receber qualquer tipo de demonstração de emoção, seja de raiva ou pena. Estou escrevendo isso, para deixar-lhe bem claro o porquê que estou aqui a escrever essas palavras para ti. Não quero que as minhas palavras sejam interpretadas de uma forma que eu esteja pedindo piedade. Não quero nada de você Hikaru, apenas a sua compreensão. Nunca mais vamos nos ver, nunca mais.Não é porque eu não quero te ver, mas é porque eu não quero mais sofrer.É um amor impossível que eu sinto por você, você sabe.Nunca mais você ouvirá falar de mim e não ouse me procurar Hikaru, não achará.Somos irmãos gêmeos, mas agora, não tão gêmeos assim.De você quero distancia.Não porque eu o odeio, mas porque o amo.Seu coração é da Haruhi e nunca será meu, eu sei.Não suporto ver isso de perto.Meu amor não é mais um amor fraternal, e sim, um amor daqueles que somente um homem e uma mulher podem possuir entre si, e isso entre nós, nunca poderá acontecer. Você foi parte do meu mundo e sempre será, mas eu sei que nunca serei do seu. Vou parando por aqui... Mas, caso queira me encontrar, pela ultima vez, estou partindo hoje para a Rússia, as 17:00. Não sei se irá querer ir, mas pelo menos está dado. Vou parando por aqui, pois meus soluços já estão altos demais e meu olhos muito vermelhos. Adeus meu irmão. O melhor irmão do mundo. O meu anjo._

Com amor,

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

Hikaru tentava parar de chorar, mas era inútil. Não enxergava mais, estava tudo embaçado. Seus soluços ecoavam pela casa com tom de desespero e frustração.

"Então era isso... Era por isso que ele tem estado tão estranho esses dias... Kaoru... Kaoru... Meu irmão gêmeo... Meu anjo...".

Hikaru levantou vacilante e caiu no chão. Não podia chorar, tinha que agir!

"Que horas era o embarque dele mesmo?"-Olho no relógio e viu que eram 16:00.

"Tenho que correr! Não posso o perder! Kaoru...".

Hikaru dessa vez levantou decidido e foi em direção à porta, deixando no quarto, apenas aquela carta em que, em cima das palavras escritas com uma caneta preta, lágrimas haviam borrado a sua escrita, impossibilitando de ler o seu conteúdo novamente. E quem iria querer ler aquilo de novo?

Kaoru estava sentado no banco do aeroporto, esperando ansiosamente a hora do embarque. Não podia mais ficar no Japão, não podia. Era ali que Hikaru morava e dele queria distancia agora.Queria começar uma nova vida, se apaixonar por uma mulher, ter filhos e ser feliz._Feliz._Infelizmente, essa era uma realidade muito distante dele agora.Amava Hikaru e dele não conseguia poderia ir para cama com uma mulher, se só pensava no gêmeo?Como poderia tentar ser feliz sem ele?O amava, e muito. Mas aquela situação ele não conseguia mais suportar. Não mesmo.

Hikaru amava Haruhi. Hikaru tinha que ficar com Haruhi. Esse era o certo. Homem e mulher, não é?

Kaoru escutou a voz da mulher do aeroporto dizendo que o embarque da Itália estava liberado. Suspirou fundo e levantou. Olhou para os lados, em uma tentativa discreta de ver Hikaru, pelo menos por uma ultima vez. Não havia ninguém ali que parecia com ele. Sorriu triste. Foi andando devagar para a área de embarque. Tudo em sua volta parecia se mover devagar enquanto ele andava. Prestava atenção em cada coisa que via, para manter sua mente longe da do irmão. Não podia pensar nele agora, se não iria chorar.

Quando estava entrando na área do embarque, uma mão o puxou e ele, assustado se virou para ver quem era.

Encontrou Hikaru a sua frente, ofegante, tentando pegar um pouco de ar para respirar. Parecia que ele tinha corrido uma maratona.

Kaoru o olhava perplexo e confuso.

"Então ele veio..."

Nisso, Hikaru para de respirar forte e levanta o olho para Kaoru, um olhar de poucos amigos. Kaoru tentou recuar um passo, mas era tarde.Hikaru avançara em sua direção e dera-lhe um tapa em seu rosto.Kaoru virou o rosto por causa do tapa e assim voltou com a cabeça para o lugar, para ver a expressão de fúria e ódio nos olhos do irmão.

-COMO VOCE SE ATREVE KAORU??COMO SE ATREVE A IR EMBORA, ME DEIXAR SOZINHO?ME DEIXAR SEM VOCE??

Kaoru permanecia em silencio com a cabeça baixa.

-Quem você pensa que é para dizer alguma coisa dos meus sentimentos?Quem você pensa que é para dizer que eu amo a Haruhi?_Quem você pensa que é para dizer que eu não te amo?_

Kaoru levantou o rosto com os olhos saltados.

-Você acha o que?Que eu sou um bicho sem sentimentos?Frio?Que ia ler aquela maldita carta e achar que estava tudo ótimo sem você??ACORDA KAORU!

Se eu não demonstrei nenhum dia que eu te amava, me desculpa... Desculpe-me mesmo... Eu ficava com vergonha...Com medo de você não sentir a mesma coisa...Tinha medo de você me rejeitar por nutrir tão proibidos sentimentos...Mas eu te amo Kaoru...Eu te amo.Não vivo sem você...Você é o irmão que eu não tinha coragem de dizer que era o melhor irmão do mundo...O mundo é tão pequenininho...Como eu poderia dizer que é o melhor do mundo, sendo o mundo tão pequeno?Posso dizer que é o melhor do universo. Também não possuo por ti apenas amor fraternal - Esta hora Hikaru corou- Possuo amor de homem e mulher. Você aceita esse meu amor, Kaoru?

Kaoru que estava até então com a cabeça baixa, a levantou cheia de lágrimas.

-Você não entende Hikaru... Teremos que superar muito preconceito, muito ódio das pessoas, muita inveja...

-Você que não entende. Se eu estiver ao seu lado, eu não meu importo com nada disso.

-Hikaru... Cuidado com o que você fala... Você estaria disposto a agüentar essa barra?

-Sempre. Mas só com a condição de nunca mais te perder e mais nenhuma viajem maluca para Itália.

Kaoru riu. Estava tão feliz, mas confuso ao mesmo tempo. E se não desse certo?

-Garanto que vai dar certo, Kaoru. Nada vai nos atrapalhar. E se vier, derrubaremos juntos, todos os obstáculos.Fica comigo, Kaoru?

-Sim.-Sorriu, em seguida indo em direção aos braços do irmão.

E ali, naqueles braços que ele estaria por toda a sua vida.

Se as pessoas que passavam reparavam e comentavam, não os frustrava mais, pois assim iriam ficar para sempre.Juntos.Inseparáveis.

E ai? Gostaram??Espero que sim!

Foi divertido faze-la 8D

E foi um presente para as pessoas que me pediram um yaoi XD ai está!

Comentem !


End file.
